Красота - великая Сила
by Kit2000
Summary: Рей встрепенулась, когда в отражении зеркала увидела еще одну фигуру. Темную фигуру мужчины, который с жадностью разгадывал каждый сантиметр ее тела, обтянутое в это красное платье. Почему моя мать раньше не одевала тебя в платья?


A/N Ахаха, неожиданная работа, на которую нас вдохновил арт замечательной художницы Heidi Hastings, где Рей лежит на кровати в красном платье, а Кайло Рен стоит и смотрит на то, как она спит.

ООС присутствует, как же без него, когда дело касается lady in red XD

Красота — великая Сила

— Генерал Органа, Вы вызывали меня?

Рей медленно и как-то неуверенно вошла в личную каюту-апартаменты принцессы.

Пожилая женщина, завидя девушку в дверном проеме, мимолетно улыбнулась и направилась ей навстречу.

— Да, Рей. Проходи, пожалуйста, и не стесняйся.

Как только юная джедай исполнила просьбу генерала, автоматическая дверь за ней плавно закрылась.

— Могу я узнать, чем могу быть Вам полезна? — Рей озадаченно наблюдала, как Лея медленно ходила вокруг нее с весьма заинтересованным и оценивающим видом на пожилом, но по-царски благородном лице.

Внезапно генерал остановилась и пристально посмотрела на свою подчиненную.

— Рей, дорогая, я позвала тебя сегодня не для того, чтобы обсуждать планы Сопротивления. Сейчас ты моя гостья. Давай просто поболтаем о том о сем?

Глаза девушки расширились от недоумения, но она быстро совладела с эмоциями. Не каждый день можно услышать от всегда собранной и величественной Леи Органа такие дружественные речи в свой адрес.

— А…э… хорошо. А о чем конкретно мы будем…ммм…болтать?

Принцесса мягко улыбнулась. По ее искрящимся глазам было заметно, что она пребывала в превосходном расположении духа. Лея взяла Рей за руку и легким жестом указала ей на диванчик, удобно расположенный посреди каюты.

— Хочешь чаю? У меня есть прекрасный ароматный чай, подаренный одним генералом Сопротивления во время нашего визита к ним на базу.

Чай? Рей не была уверена, что знает толк в этом напитке, но от соблазна отказаться не смогла.

— С радостью бы попробовала.

Наблюдая за тем, как Лея отдает приказы дроидам-прислугам и как она элегантными движениями рук берет заварничек и разливает чай по красивым кружечкам, Рей вдруг осознала, что принцесса была очень внимательным и чутким человеком, способным расположить к себе любого. Даже такую обычную девушку, какой считала себя сама Рей.

— Прошу, угощайся, — пододвигая свежую выпечку ближе к совей гостье, предложила генерал.

Рей с замиранием сердца взяла фарфоровую кружку в свои руки и поднесла ее к губам. Аромат чая был восхитительным, а на вкус — сущий нектар! Рей еще никогда не доводилось пробовать нечто столь вкусное. От этого эмоционального потрясения на ее глазах появились слезы восхищения.

— Ах, я вижу, что тебе понравилось, — засмеялась принцесса, наблюдая за тем, как одна эмоция на лице юной джедай сменяется другой.

— Ничего вкуснее не пробовала! — восторженно отозвалась девушка, надкусывая кусочек пирожного.

— Я очень рада, — генерал Органа поставила свою чашечку на стол и элегантно сложила руки на коленях, устремив свой взгляд на забавную девушку с пустынной планеты Джакка. — Ты очень симпатичная девочка, Рей.

От услышанного комплимента девушка застыла каменным изваянием, оставив печенье левитировать на полпути ко рту.

А Лея все продолжала своим загадочным тоном:

— У тебя выразительные глаза, правильные черты лица. А какие пушистые ресницы! В молодости я всегда хотела, чтобы у меня были такие же, — в голосе проскользнули нотки ностальгии по былым временам, — не говоря уже о твоей точеной фигуре! Рей, ты настоящая красавица!

Печенюшка, до этого мирно парившая перед лицом девушки, мягким шлепком упала на пушистый ковер. Но не успела Рей толком опомниться, как оказалась в ловких руках принцессы, которая успела встать, подойти к гостье и поднять ее за плечи, поставив перед собой.

— Знаешь, когда я узнала, что беременна, я втайне надеялась, что у меня родится доченька, но желание Хана иметь сына каким-то образом одержало верх, — Лея забавно улыбнулась, насколько это позволило ее аристократическое лицо. — О, не смотри на меня так укоризненно, дорогая! Я люблю Бена больше всего на свете. Он моя кровиночка! Но при всем при этом, я не могла позволить себе одну женскую слабость.

— Это какую же? — Рей находилась в странном состоянии. Она совершенно не понимала, к чему генерал вела этот разговор, зачем она вообще пригласила ее к себе, и какое отношение ко всей этой истории имел Бен Соло, а ныне Верховный Лидер, но все еще кровиночка генерала Органа?

Но Лея не ответила на вопрос, зато задала свой прямо в лоб.

— Ты когда-нибудь надевала платья?

Рей все еще не улавливала подвох, который никак не ожидала получить от уважаемой генерала Сопротивления, поэтому чистосердечно призналась:

— Нет, конечно. На Джакку, видите ли, в платьях не очень удобно было бы мусор собирать.

Честно сказать, воспоминания о той нищенской и тяжелой жизни в пустыне отозвались тупой болью в сердце, но девушка постаралась отогнать от себя депрессию. Сейчас были куда более сложные обстоятельства, с которыми она совершенно не знала, как справиться.

— Да, я об этом не подумала, — задумчиво произнесла Лея, потирая подбородок. Элегантно. Эта женщина светилась благородным происхождением во всем, чтобы она не делала. — Но начать никогда не поздно, — и снова на ее пожилом лице расцвела улыбка.

— Генерал Органа, —

— О, милая, прошу, зови меня Лея, когда мы одни.

У Рей складывалось впечатление, что их уважаемого лидера нагло подменили. Потому, что иного объяснения такого странного поведения со стороны принцессы она дать не могла.

–Мне не нужны платья, — стояла на своем девушка. — Я их никогда не носила их и в ближайшем будущем вряд ли когда надену.

— О, прошу, Рей, не отказывай мне в этом маленьком капризе! — театрально взмолилась принцесса. — Я так мечтала увидеть свою дочь в одном из своих платьев, но у меня родился сын.

На секунду Лея замолчала, давая своей гостье переварить всю информацию и сделать логические выводы.

— Уверена, Бен был бы против, если бы Вы стали одевать его, как девочку, — внезапно для себя осознала Рей.

— Именно. Хан тоже не был бы в восторге от этой идеи.

Воцарилась минутная тишина. За это короткое время Рей успела подумать, что ей всегда нравилось, как выглядят дамы в платьях. Однажды ей даже самой захотелось когда-нибудь примерить такой утонченный наряд, но то было еще на Джакку, и, конечно, Рей молниеносно отгоняла такие мысли прочь из своей головы. Сборщицам мусора не суждено было расхаживать в одежде для нормальных людей. Для красивых девушек.

— У меня осталось несколько любимых платьев со времен моей молодости, — медленно начала Лея, пытаясь зацепить интерес юной джедай. — Если ты не хочешь примерять их, то хотя бы посмотри, в чем когда-то ходила ваша генерал Органа.

На эти слова Рей невольно улыбнулась. Все же принцесса была необычным и очень хорошим человеком, которому невозможно было возразить.

— Уговорили. Но я только посмотрю, хорошо?

— Конечно! — от радости Лея хлопнула в ладоши и повела девушку в смежную комнатку, где на вешалках было расположено несколько нарядов, среди которых висели и платья. Одежда было немного, но вся она выглядела впечатляюще и под стать генералу и принцессе в одном лице.

— Вот это платье я любила надевать на переговоры с различными союзниками. Как видишь, в нем нет ничего вычурного. Простой покрой и нежно-бежевый цвет с золотым шитьем. Хан в шутку называл меня «персик», когда я появлялась в нем на людях.

Женщина издала немного грустный смешок, вспомнив былое.

Рей же, сама того не замечая, потянула руку к платью, чтобы прикоснуться к ткани, но ее намерение было прервано следующим экспонатом коллекции.

— А вот это платьишко мне подарил брат на двадцатилетие. Помню, я так удивилась такому подарку, ведь Люк не сильно разбирается в моде да и в том, что нужно дарить подарки на такие торжества, но мне было очень-очень приятно получить от него этот подарок.

Перед глазами Рей возник образ старца Люка Скайвокера, который вручает платье своей сестре и поздравляет с Днем рождения. Жесть, а не видение! Рей аж передернуло. Возможно, подобное было сложно представить, потому что она ни разу не видела улыбки и умиротворенности на лице героя-легенды.

Лея же тем временем сняла вешалку с платьем и невзначай прикинула его на девушку, быстро оценивая ее вид по шкале милашности.

— Тебе очень идет голубой цвет, дорогая. Только посмотри, как он подсвечивает твою кожу! Ты будешь похожа в этом платье на лебедя.

— Принцесса, —

— Я же просила называть меня по имени.

— Да, прошу прощения, — быстро поправилась Рей. — Лея, Ваши наряды очень красивые.

Такая, как я, недостойна даже приближаться к ним.

Глаза генерала округлились от услышанного.

— Какая глупость! Каждая хорошенькая девушка достойна красивых нарядов! И тем более ты, Рей.

— Но мне они никогда не пригодятся!

— Никогда не говори никогда, Рей! Мы живем в такое время, что всё может поменяться в считанные минуты, — категорично заявила Лея, а затем продолжила уже более спокойным тоном, — давай лучше вернемся к делу. Итак, — повесив «подарок брата» обратно в шкаф, женщина достала еще одно платье, при виде которого у Рей полезли глаза на лоб от удивления.

— Вы и в таком ходили?!

На эмоциональный вопрос девушки принцесса лишь усмехнулась и прикинула наряд на себя.

— Да, было дело. В этом наряде я приходилась рабыней Джаббе Хатту. Еще на мне была толстая цепь, за которую он любил дергать.

— Поверить не могу, что Вы согласились надеть этот вульгарный наряд! — возмущению Рей не было предела, пока она рассматривала лоскуты расшитой ткани, который свисали с вешалки.

— Ну, выбора тогда у меня не было. Но, поверь, многие мужчины любят поглазеть на женщин в таких нарядах. Думаешь, что только в качестве рабыни я надевала этот костюмчик? — Лея многозначительно и озорно подмигнула раскрасневшейся девушке, которая, видимо, представляла, как этот наряд мог смотреться на женском теле, — можешь поверить мне на слово, что таким нарядом можно вышибить дух из любого мужчины. На Хане работало безотказно.

У Рей заметно отвисла челюсть. Ей нечего было сказать впервые в жизни.

— Но для тебя еще рановато примерять его, дорогая, — усмехаясь, женщина повесила нарядик обратно, и, помедлив немного, сняла очередное платье.

–Какое красивое! — вмиг Рей подлетела к Леи и взяла плотный бархат ярко-красного цвета в руки, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением в руках.

Лея лишь довольно улыбнулась, посмотрев на какое-то голубоватое свечение за плечом восторженной девушки.

— Наверное, в нем Вы были настоящей принцессой!

— Дорогая, я и есть настоящая принцесса, — по-доброму усмехнулась генерал.

— Простите, я не это имела в виду, — заторопилась в оправданиях Рей, но Лея лишь успокаивающе похлопала ее по плечу.

— Я знаю, Рей. Но, ты права, что именно это платье я надевала, когда мне необходимо было сделать невозможное возможным, — при этих словах карие глаза генерала вспыхнули внутренним бунтарским огнем. — Именно в нем я выиграла множество политических сражений и дебатов, заключив очень выгодные союзы. И именно это платье раздражало Хана больше всего.

— Но почему? Оно ведь такое красивое! — искренне недоумевала Рей, все еще сжимая ткань в руках. Более мягкой и бархатистой текстуры она еще никогда в жизни не щупала.

Лея умиленно вдохнула. Девочка-то была сама невинность. А вот платьице действительно нервировало Хана Соло похлеще, чем красная тряпка дразнила быка. Ведь в нем принцесса Лея Органа становилась настоящей сердцеедкой, которой было невозможно отказать в союзе, как в политическом, так и брачном. Можно сказать, благодаря этому платью Лея и стала женой Хана Соло.

— Ну, скажем так, что это платьишко помогла Хану осознать, что мы жить друг без друга не можем и готовы связать свою жизнь крепкими узами брака, — витиевато ответила Лея на любопытство джедай.

— Уверена, что Вы были в нем прекрасны, — искренне проговорила Рей, глядя на своего кумира.

— А я уверена, что оно подойдет тебе еще лучше, чем мне, — вновь оживилась принцесса, — давай, дорогая, примерь его. Я не хочу, чтобы это платье продолжало пылиться в шкафу. Я знаю, что ты будешь в нем неотразима!

— Но Лея, я не могу!

— Можешь, Рей. Я верю в тебя. Не хочу приказывать тебе на правах генерала, а просто прошу тебя по-матерински. Надень его, пожалуйста. Я очень хочу увидеть тебя в нем.

Пойти против этого умоляющего взгляда было невозможно. Однажды Рей уже встречала похожий взгляд темно-карих глаз, но тогда она смогла побороть в себе все, что так хотело повиноваться ему. Кайло Рен, нет, Бен Соло унаследовал глаза матери на все 100 процентов. И пользовался их умением давить на психику и подчинять себе тоже весьма неплохо. Только вот Лея все равно была круче.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей опустила голову и обреченно произнесла:

— Хорошо. Я сделаю это.

— Спасибо тебе большое, милая! Оставляю тебя здесь. Если что-то не будет получаться, позови.

И Лея выскользнула из гардеробной, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Рей стояла, прижимая красное платье к груди. Ей было немного страшно, ведь она никогда в жизни не надевала ничего подобного, но в то же время, ей, почему-то, очень хотелось увидеть себя в платье. Тем более, что именно это платье понравилось ей настолько, что она без особых сопротивлений поддалась на уговоры принцессы.

Через некоторое время девушка неуверенно выглянула их гардеробной в надежде не быть замеченной. Но надежда умерла сразу же, как только она встретила восторженный взгляд Леи, которая, по-видимому, разговаривала с кем-то невидимым до того момента, как Рей показалась в комнате.

— Девочка моя! — принцесса быстро подошла к джедай и бережно обняла ее, — ты само совершенство!

— Вы смущаете меня, –ответила Рей, чувствуя, как полыхает лицо от румянца.

— Я лишь говорю то, что вижу! Подойди сюда, — Лея взяла ее за руку и подвела к зеркальному столику в углу комнаты, на котором были разложены различные украшения. Взяв одну из сверкающих заколок, генерал Органа ловко сконструировала незамысловатую прическу на голове своей подопечной. Прическа была простой, но со вкусом, и очень хорошо подчеркивала красоту и изящество девушки. На тонкую шею Рей принцесса надела круглый рубиновый кулон на золотой цепочке.

— Немного макияжа, — мягко проговорила Лея, рассматривая свое творение. Она аккуратно нанесла немного прозрачных теней на веки Рей, тушь на пушистые густые ресницы и мягкую помаду благородного красного цвета на губы. Отойдя на несколько шагов от девушки, Лея расплылась в очень довольной и искренней улыбке. Дав распоряжение дройду, чтобы тот прикатил зеркало в полный рост, она очень по-доброму, как обычно говорят матери своим дочерям пред тем, как отправить их на бал, сказала:

— Теперь посмотри на себя, милая.

Рей открыла глаза. Она не знала, как долго их нужно было держать закрытыми во время нанесения макияжа. Возможно, она просто боялась их открыть, но вот сейчас перед ее взором предстала совершенно незнакомая особа, которая испуганно смотрела на нее. Рей поспешно встала, и незнакомка в точности повторила ее действия.

— Это я? — не веря в увиденное, джедай подошла к зеркалу и стала рассматривать лицо, которое было так похоже на ее собственное, и в то же время принадлежало другой девушке. — Но этого не может быть!

— Это действительно ты, Рей. Ты прекрасна!

Слова Лея звучали эхом в голове. Девушка отошла на несколько шагов назад и стала рассматривать красное бархатное платье, которое очень эффектно подчеркивало ее фигуру. Казалось, что в тех местах, где и в помине до этого ничего не было, появились плавные изгибы. Рей провела по длинному рукаву, острым кончиком ниспадающему на пальцы. Расклешенный подол в пол делал ее похожей на мифическую русалочку. А низкое декольте выгодно подчеркивало ее грудь. Платье совершенно не выглядело вульгарным, но оно могло заставить любого обратить внимание на девушку в нем.

«Ты прекрасна, Рей».

Эти слова было приятно слышать, как бы сильно она не старалась гнать от себя эти мысли. Могла ли она когда-нибудь подумать, находясь на пустынной Джакку, что будет стоять напротив зеркала и рассматривать свое отражение, подобное принцессе.

«Ты можешь ею стать».

Только сейчас до нее дошло, что эти слова не были произнесены Леей. Рей встрепенулась, когда в отражении зеркала увидела еще одну фигуру. Темную фигуру мужчины, который с жадностью разгадывал каждый сантиметр ее тела, обтянутое в это красное платье.

«Почему моя мать раньше не одевала тебя в платья?»

Рей была на грани помешательства. На ее лице играли самые различные эмоции, а сама она не могла произнести ни слова, потому что никто не знал о ее Связи с Кайло Реном! И открывать эту тайну девушка была крайне не готова. Особенно сейчас! Особенно перед его матерью!

«Уйди прочь из моей головы!»

«Я еще не налюбовался своей принцессой».

«Пошел вон!»

Рей вопила в своих мыслях, а на лице красовался букет эмоций. Она рьяно поджимала губы, раздувала ноздри, сводила брови и очень гневно смотрела в зеркало.

Лея же умилялась. Она будто бы не замечала, что девушка сейчас вела войну на астральном уровне.

«Хм, я помню, как-то в детстве находил в шкафу у мамы костюм рабын-»

«Не смей даже думать об этом!»

«Интересно, не выкинула ли она его?»

«Еще одно слово — и я выкину тебя из своей головы!»

«Значит, он все еще у нее».

«Да как ты можешь?!»

Битва продолжалась. Кайло Рен с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал ее пылающее гневом и смущением лицо, то и дело, останавливая взгляд на пухлых красных губках. Это зрелище приводило его темную натуру в восторг. Не каждый день можно увидеть эту упрямую девчонку в таком королевском одеянии. Матери нужно было отдать должный респект.

«Как ты здесь оказался? Ведь я поставила перегородку от тебя! Как?!»

Рей была в отчаянии. Ей было очень стыдно стоять и не быть в состоянии ударить этого наглеца. Она не была уверена, что нанесенный урон будет большим, но физическая боль могла оказаться вполне ощутимой. В любом случае, она бы обязательно попробовала хорошенько врезать по его самонадеянному лицу, но ее страшила мысль, что генерал Органа рассердится, узнав об Узах, через которые Сила намертво приковала ее сына и последнюю надежду Сопротивления. Прямо, как те цепи, за которые Джабба Хатт дергал свою рабыню.

«Рей, я и сам не был готов к такой…э…неожиданной встрече. Твое хорошее настроение и восторг были настолько сильными, что меня просто притянуло сюда. Я, между прочим, сейчас на очень важном собрании».

«Да чтоб ты провалился! Оставь меня в покое».

«Не могу. Наш сеанс связи еще не окончен. Забыла? Сила сама диктует временные рамки наших тайных „встреч"».

При последней фразочке его голос вдруг стал каким-то странно-бархатистым.

«Тогда я буду просто игнорировать тебя!»

«Очень смешно, Рей».

В подтверждение своих слов, девушка обернулась, избегая встретиться взглядом с Кайло Реном, стоящим справа от нее, и посмотрела на Лею. Генерал все еще улыбалась, не пойми чему.

— Спасибо Вам большое. Это платье действительно прекрасно.

— Ах, если бы тебя только могли увидеть в нем! — всплеснула руками принцесса, добавляя хорошую порция масла в огонь по ту сторону Уз Силы. — В тебя влюбились бы все мужчины Галактики.

«Эй! Какого... Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ!»

Рей бросила мимолетный взгляд на своего врага, на лице которого отразилось дикое возмущение.

«Ты видишь мать?»

«Нет, зато прекрасно слышу ее!»

— Боюсь, что мы сейчас не в том положении, — уклончиво ответила Рей.

— Да, но, возможно, нам стоит взять тебя на следующие переговоры, принарядив тебя перед этим. Ты же надежда всего Сопротивления. Нужно, чтобы люди знали своих героев в их милое личико.

Рей снова почувствовала, как горят щеки. Она не понимала восторга Леи совершенно. Еще генерал своими речами не помогала ей выйти из сложившейся накаленной ситуации, а, наоборот, только усугубляла ее.

Судя по тому, как шумно сейчас дышит ей в шею Кайло Рен, Рей поняла, что он был в бешенстве.

«Не смей, слышишь?»

«Это не твое дело».

«Еще как мое! Ты — моя!»

«Чего?!»

А вслух Рей лишь застенчиво, насколько это было возможно, проговорила:

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я не политик. И никакая я не надежда. Я просто одна из числа возглавляемого Вами Сопротивления, чему очень рада и горда.

«Ты можешь быть королевой!»

Его шепот щекотно прошелся по уху.

«А ты кем? Корольком?»

Но огрызаться силы у нее еще были.

— Моя милая Рей, — Лея по-матерински приобняла напряженную девушку, чуть не целуя сына в щеку (sоб этом она, конечно же, не знала/s), который невидимым образом находился прямо за спиной Рей. — Ты не только наша надежда, последний джедай и одна из сил Сопротивления. Сегодня ты стала мне, как дочь, которой у меня никогда не было.

От таких искренних слов Рей прослезилась. Она тщетно пыталась удержать слезы, но тонкая мокрая дорожка оставила свой след на ее щеке.

Однако, сентиментальный момент был прерван.

«Видишь, даже моя мать благословила наш брак».

«Заткнись!»

— Лея, спасибо Вам за все. Если бы у меня была такая мама, как Вы, я была бы самой счастливой девочкой на все белом свете.

«И темном тоже».

Рей лишь слабо закатила глаза.

— Я рада это слышать, дорогая. Я была плохой матерью для Бена. За это не могу себя простить.

–Я уверена, что Бен любит Вас, Лея.

«…»

«Что, сказать нечего? Язык проглотил? Лидер ты Верховный».

–Ах, я даже боюсь надеяться на это. Но в чем я уверена на все 100 процентов, так это в том, что Бен влюбился бы в тебя с первого взгляда, когда бы увидел тебя в этом платье.

Лея отпрянула и еще раз с восторгом посмотрела на красивую девушку.

«Здесь она не права».

«Что, недостаточно хорошее платье, чтобы влюбиться в меня с первого взгляда?»

«Платье здесь не при чем. Я уже влюблен в тебя. Хотя, должен признать, оно шикарно на тебе сидит и подогревает мои чувства к тебе еще больше».

«Слышать от тебя такие слова непривычно и даже жутковато».

«Ты не должна бояться меня, моя королева».

«Я тебе вообще ничего не должна, джедай-недоучка».

— Хотя, вполне может случиться, что найдется достойный мужчина, который будет любить тебя и станет твоей опорой в жизни. А для того, чтобы встретить его, нужно выходить в свет, дорогая.

«О чем это моя мать? Не смей показываться никому в этом платье! И вообще в любом платье!»

«Ты что-то там сказал?»

«Я серьезно! Даже не думай об этом, Рей! Только я могу смотреть на тебя, когда ты в таком женственном виде».

— А знаете, Лея, я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Вами.

«РЕЙ!»

— Правда? Я так рада это слышать, дорогая! Обязательно возьму тебя в следующую поездку.

— А можно мне оставить это платье пока у себя? Не могу с ним никак расстаться, — девушка погладила бархатистую ткань на бедре. Ей действительно нравилось это экстравагантное платье бунтарки-принцессы.

— Какие вопросы! Конечно! Можешь и украшения оставить себе. Я тебе дарю весь этот наряд. Очень надеюсь, что он пригодится тебе.

— Уверена, что скоро пригодится. Спасибо Вам огромное, Лея. Это лучший подарок, о котором я могла только мечтать.

Генерал Органа обняла девушку. Рей все еще чувствовала, как Кайло Рен шипит ей в шею, но молча.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. За своими вещами вернусь чуть позже. Вы не против?

— Заходи ко мне почаще, Рей. У меня есть еще несколько особых платьев, которые не успела тебе показать. Да и чай всегда веселее пить в компании.

— Обязательно зайду.

Распрощавшись с генералом, Рей покинула королевскую каюту и направилась в свою маленькую, но ставшую родной. Естественно, весь путь по коридорам она преодолевала в красном бархатном платье. Она шла не спеша, но уверенно смотря прямо перед собой и ни на кого не обращая внимания. Только лишь…

«И долго ты собираешься за мной идти? Ты же на важном собрании».

В ее голосе не было раздражения, лишь холодный расчет.

«Оно только что закончилось. Благодаря тебе, мои генералы ушли в диком ужасе».

Его упрямое бурчание лишь раззадорило Рей.

«Не боишься врезаться в стену там у себя? Мне еще далеко идти».

«Благодарю за заботу, но я не собираюсь отпускать тебя одну в этом наряде».

«А чего так? Он мой. Мне его подарили».

— Р-рей?!

Мысленный диалог был прерван голосом Дэмерона.

— Привет, По!

«Только не он!»

Либо Рей показалось, либо Темный Лорд Первого Ордена действительно только что простонал от досады.

— Ух ты, это и правда ты, Рей, — По остановился на полпути, держа недопитый стакан воды в руке, и стал с интересом разглядывать юную джедай. В его глазах она была самой прекрасной девушкой во вселенной в этот миг. — Ты куда-то собираешься? Может, подбросить? Я знаю хороший ресторан. У меня там скидка. Я мог бы угостить тебя их фирменным блюдом.

По ту стороны Уз Силы были слышны шипения, граничащие со звериным рычанием.

— Нет, спасибо, По. У меня сейчас нет времени. Важное задание и все такое. Как-нибудь в другой раз. Рада была встретить тебя. Мне пора.

«КАКОЙ ЕЩЕ ДРУГОЙ РАЗ?!»

Взвыл Кайло Рен на правах ревнивого мужа так, что у Рей чуть уши не заложило.

— А-га, пока-а, Рей, — промямлил медленно По, помахивая свободной рукой и провожая масляным взглядом кота удаляющуюся фигуру девушки в красном платье. В следующий момент стаканчик с недопитой водой чудесным образом выскользнул из рук пилота и облил его рубашку.

Лея сидела на своем удобном диванчике и попивала вкусный ароматный чай из фарфоровой кружечки. Напротив нее с довольной ухмылкой на прозрачном лице сидел Хан Соло.

— Я же говорил, что они созданы друг для друга. Ты же чувствовала потоки Силы? Хоть ты и не могла видеть нашего сына, но он точно был здесь! Я видел, как его стеклянные глаза заблестели живым блеском, когда он увидел Рей в платье! Наш мальчик по уши влюблен.

— Благодаря Люку, мы знаем, что Рей может разговаривать и видеть Бена. Надежда есть, Хан.

— А моя идея с твоими нарядами была шикарна, согласись? Он же Соло, а мы — Соло — не можем пройти мимо твоих нарядов. Особенно мимо этого красного платья и наряда рабыни.

Лея закатила глаза, делая еще один глоточек чая.

— Не думала, что выбор падет именно на это платье. У меня связано с ним столько воспоминаний.

— Не жадничай.

— Я не жадничаю. Мы поженились только благодаря этому платью!

— А вот и неправда! Я был готов сделать тебе предложение еще до того, как ты его купила!

Женщина смерила ровным холодным взглядом голубоватое свечение, отчего-то и притихло.

— Я буду рада, если это красное платье сослужит свою службу еще разок.

— И я на это надеюсь. А ведь удивительно, что Рей выбрала именно его. Это еще раз доказывает, что она интуитивно чувствует, что именно может вернуть Бена к жизни.

Они оба вздохнули.

Рей дошла до своей каюты и заперлась изнутри. Кайло Рен все еще был с ней, и это реально напрягало.

–Мне переодеться нужно. Исчезни!

Рей рявкнула и притопнула ногой, но особого эффекта ее действия не произвели. Мужчина как стоял черной горой у двери, так и продолжал стоять.

–Я тебе не мешаю. Переодевайся.

–Да ты в своем уме?!

От негодования Рей схватила подушку и кинула ее в монстра, но подушка пролетела сквозь незваного гостя и встретилась с дверью. На лице Кайло расцвела самодовольная ухмылка.

— Я не собираюсь раздеваться перед тобой.

— Это дело времени. Для Силы мы уже женаты, — констатировал факт Кайло Рен.

Рей стиснула зубы до боли, заслышав его чересчур уверенный нахальный голосок. Этот хитрый лис ее из себя выводил! Так, нужно успокоиться. Как там Люк учил? Сконцентрироваться и расслабиться. Или сначала расслабиться, а потом сконцентрироваться? Попробуй вспомни, когда на тебя глазеют и выводят из душевного равновесия!

Девушка развернулась к Верховному Лидеру спиной и не без труда взгромоздилась на свою кровать. Длинный подол платья делал ее ноги практически неподвижными.

Кайло Рен с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Рей поправила платье, вытащила заколку из волос, распустив их по плечам, и легла на спину с закрытыми глазами.

–Что ты делаешь?

Ни один мускул на лице девушки не дрогнул. Кайло чувствовал, что она погружается в медитацию, но ему не хотелось расставаться с этой взбалмошной девчонкой. Слишком долго он не мог наладить с ней связь. А сегодня Сила подарила ему такой подарок! Да в таком свете и цвете!

«Ты пытаешься разорвать наш сеанс связи».

Он снова перешел на мысленное общение.

Она не ответила. Рей так сильно пыталась, прилагая все усилия, чтобы погрузиться в глубочайшую медитацию такой степени, чтобы Кайло просто выбросило из ее реальности туда, где он сейчас находился, но все, чего она добилась, было полное изнурение физических и моральных сил. В итоге, девушка уснула крепким сном, даже не подозревая, что сеанс связи так и не был завершен.

А Кайло Рен все продолжал стоять над кроватью его принцессы и с обожанием смотреть, как она мирно спит, и как медленно поднимается и опускается ее грудь с каждым вздохом. Он был не в силах оторвать от нее глаз, настолько красива она была в своей невинности.

И дело было не только в этом умопомрачительном красном платье. Эта девушка заставляла его окаменелое сердце пылать жаром сильных чувств к ней.

Всю ночь он провел подле нее, не осмеливаясь подойти ближе. Он просто стоял и смотрел, разрабатывая стратегический план по завоеванию сердца этой неприступной крепости. А на утро, когда план был разработан в мельчайших подробностях, Верховный Лидер решил оставить Рей в покое, чтобы она не начала снова обмениваться с ним «комплиментами», когда проснется. Хотя желание пощекотать ее нервы было велико.

Поэтому он пошел иным путем и решил пощекотать нервы кому-нибудь еще. Вот генерал Хакс, идущий по длинному темному коридору навстречу, как раз идеально подойдет на роль жертвы.

— Пригласите всех известных дизайнеров женской одежды в Галактике ко мне на прием через три дня. Выполнять.

Хакс же только провел недоуменным взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру Верховного Лидера, на лице которого он успел заметить странную, в какой-то мере даже устрашающую, лучезарную улыбку. Ему было невдомек, зачем их Лидеру нужны были услуги кутюрье. Да еще и в области женской одежды. Он лишь надеялся, чтобы все это не закончилось сменой дизайна мундира для него и для всей армии.


End file.
